Just You
by cleverdistraction
Summary: A quick extension to the final scene of Cloudy with a Chance of Murder. "Are you sure you know? That I wouldn't cheat on you-you said you knew, but…I'm not sure you believe it." C/B. Spoilers.


Just You

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, the characters, etc. nor do I claim to-not mine, not mine.

A/N: A quick extension for Cloudy with a Chance of Murder. Pretty sure this is my first non-M-rated fic for these two, actually.

"That was…" A sated groan slips past her lips as the words get caught in her chest. Days, weeks, months, even, and nothing compares-nothing is quite like getting lost in him over and over.

He nods enthusiastically, his lips quirking into an eager, dumbfounded expression as he tries to catch his breath. She rolls into him, tucking herself into the crook of his arm. They're a sweaty tangle of sheets and limbs, but she doesn't have the energy to move any further—just wants to bask in this, in them.

"You sure?"

She laughs, "Yeah, castle, I'm sure. That was-"

"No," he interrupts, unable to hold back the smile that splits his face before slipping back into a more serious tone. "Are you sure you know? That I wouldn't cheat on you-you said you knew, but…I'm not sure you believe it."

She lifts herself, propping her arm along his chest so that she can see his expression. It isn't hurt, isn't angry or accusatory or even sad-just inquisitive. His brow furrows in that way he gets in front of her murder board when the pieces don't quite add up and he tilts his head to the side, examining her.

"Yeah," she breathes. her eyes drift down to watch her fingers trace circles on his chest. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't."

He lets out a heavy sigh after a moment, his chest expanding under her weight. Her eyes flick to his face, eyes bright and round in alarm.

He shifts to sit up and she follows, moving away from him until they're no longer touching. She feels her heart contract in awareness and she clenches her jaw in response, tries to breathe through it.

"Listen. This isn't going to work," _oh shit_, she thinks as her breath catches, "if you don't trust me."

The emotions war underneath her ribcage at his words-nausea and fear versus elation and relief. She closes her eyes, nods.

"I know I could name about a hundred reasons why you should," he says gently, tilting her face up until her eyes open and focus on him. "But I can also name a few reasons why maybe you don't think you can."

"Castle, no, I trust you. I do. It's just…" she trails off as she shakes her head, brow knitting together in determination. He waits her out, feels the weight of it humming between them. "I've never had a relationship matter this much and it's…I don't know how to do it."

She shrugs and he laughs, pulling her into him as slides down against the pillows. She resists for a moment before collapsing against him, letting all of the air rush out of her lungs as she goes to him.

"Sounds like we're on the same page, then," he chuckles into the crown of her head. She nods into his chest, but she's still stiff in his arms, the crest of lingering worry tightening in her chest.

He wriggles down into the mattress, making her breathe out a laugh as he settles in next to her. He nudges her temple with his nose, nipping lightly at the shell of her ear as he presses a kiss there.

"For the record," he breathes into her ear, "you're the only one I want. Now, a year from now-"

She silences him with a sudden, forceful kiss. His words are too much; the future spread before them just too much, too right, too soon that it feels like it might splinter.

He returns the sentiment with just as much force; his tongue chases hers as his fingers grasp desperately at her skin. He pulls back, holds her away with a hand at the back of her neck. "Gun's not what's keeping me here. You are. Just you, Kate."

A low, wanting moan escapes from the back of her throat. She pushes him back against the pillows and straddles his thighs, eyes dark and hooded as she stares down at him. He settles his hand against her collarbone, holding her still as a grin breaks across her face.

"I know," she says sincerely.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiles as he trails his hand down. She leans over, kisses him soundly, and savors the moment as she feels the weight lift.

End.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
